


By force of trying

by OokamiNoShippitsu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Love Triangle, Modern AU, Romance, Swearing, cursing, deaf Link, deaf! Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiNoShippitsu/pseuds/OokamiNoShippitsu
Summary: Link begins his first day at Hyrule High School, meeting two young women that he never thought would play such an instrumental role in his life.





	By force of trying

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my best friend Kelsey as a birthday gift!

The first day at a new school is always difficult.

 

Link knows this. He knows it very well since he’s had more first days than most students have had years in school.

 

He broods over his cereal, faintly worrying about what the new day might bring but also feeling too apathetic to even attempt at optimism. Rusl is pretending to be busy in the workshop next to the house. Link can feel the reverberations of hammer meeting steel repeatedly.

 

The new school isn’t too far to walk, not that Rusl would have escorted Link anyway. He firmly believed in giving Link independence, even if Uli disagreed and tended to fuss. If she hadn’t been working an early shift this morning, she likely would have walked with Link all the way to his classroom door.

 

The school is a large, impressive and intimidating building. It’s one of the more affluent schools in the city - it was actually very lucky Link was accepted on a scholarship.

 

He climbs the stairs, head down, trying not to attract too much attention. He’s dressed fairly regularly: a dark green beanie over his head and ears allowing tufts of his blonde hair to escape from beneath it; dark jeans into boots; a dark green sweater. He shouldn’t look that different to everyone else.

 

He hears a muffled din around him and wonders if everyone is watching him or if he’s just imagining the feeling. Does he look out of place? Does he look okay? 

 

He doesn’t want to try looking around for fear of being the centre of attention. Eventually, he has to. He takes a deep breath and lifts his gaze. Where is the principal’s office supposed to be? 

 

He hears the bell go off faintly and the students around him start to head to - presumably - their classrooms. 

 

He begins to panic.

 

What should he do? He can’t just ask one of the students out of the blue.

 

He feels a tap on his shoulder and startles. 

 

“Whoop, careful there.”

 

A girl with long, beautiful red hair and strong, proud features steadies him. Link breathes a sigh of relief. The girl smiles and he tentatively returns it.

 

“You’re looking a little lost, beansprout,” the girl says, “Are you new?”

 

Link nods.

 

“Ah, you’re probably looking for the principal.” Another nod. “I don’t mind taking you, if you’d like? It’s not like I’m planning to go to class on time.”

 

Link nods and bows his head a little in thanks.

 

The girl laughs, “Oh you’re a cute one.”

 

Link feels his cheeks warm and he scratches at his neck self-conciously.

 

“My name’s Urbosa, by the way,” she says with an exaggerated wink. “Come on, beansprout.”

 

Link slowly mimics her mouth movement.  _ Urbosa _ .

 

Link follows gratefully after her, gripping his backpack shoulder straps. After a flight of stairs, he realises too late that Urbosa has been talking. He tries hard to focus on her words but Urbosa is facing away from him and it’s too difficult to hear.

 

“...you don’t talk very much do you?” he hears finally when the redhead turns back to him as she pauses on the top stair.

 

Link nearly panics again but sees that even though Urbosa is standing rather sassily with a hand on her hip, she is smiling kindly at him. Link looks down at his hands clutched tightly around his shoulder straps. He shakes his head.

 

“That’s alright, short stuff, I can talk enough for both of us.”

 

He can’t help the small, wry smile that escapes but it doesn’t offend Urbosa. If anything, it seems to impress her and she laughs loudly.

 

She talks even louder as they head to the principal’s office, loud enough that Link can hear her when she’s facing away. It’s nice to meet someone so friendly for once. Link wonders pessimistically how long it will last for.

 

He’s almost sad when they reach a door obviously marked as the principal’s office. He wonders how he’ll find his way around the unnecessarily large school without a guide.

 

“Well, here we are, beansprout,” Urbosa claps Link on the shoulder, making him jump. “Principal Auru isn’t too bad, a little stiff, but you’ll be alright. See ya ‘round!”

 

Link returns her wave as she cheerfully heads off. She wastes no time in talking to a couple of straggler students also heading to class late.

 

Facing the door with a small sigh of apprehension, Link steels himself. It’s just like any other time. This will be easy. It’s going to be fine.

 

His hand is outstretched to knock when the door is suddenly flung outward, hitting him square in the face and knocking him flat on his back. He imagines he can see stars as pain shoots through the back of his head, though thankfully nothing important was damaged.

 

Link sits up gingerly only to see a short girl dressed in black punk-style clothes standing over him.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, hipster wannabe?” she snaps, folding her arms and flipping her bangs out of her face.

 

Link just stares at her. She's stunningly pretty and her dark makeup accentuates her piercing eyes and sharp cheekbones. She carries herself very confidently, as though trying to enforce that her stature was not anything to underestimate her by.

 

“What? You fucking speechless or something?” she continues irritably. Her orange-auburn hair is in a high ponytail, revealing her ears to be covered in piercings.

 

A voice from inside the office sounds, and although it is soft, Link can still hear it.

 

“Ah, you must be Link. Midna, be a dear and help him up won’t you.”

 

The girl - Midna - looks like she’d rather be anything  _ but _ a dear, but she still reluctantly holds a hand out to Link, who takes it with some apprehension. There’s a faint sound of tinkling as Midna moves, which fascinates Link. She wipes her hands off on her ripped jeans as if he were filthy.

 

“See ya, old man,” Midna yells over her shoulder.

 

“Ah, Midna, I have another favour to ask of you.”

 

Link stands awkwardly as Midna stalks back inside the office.

 

“What is it  _ now _ ?” she demands.

 

“Link, my boy, you may come in. Please close the door behind you.”

 

He has to avoid Midna’s suspicious glare as he does so. The man - presumably Principal Auru - gestures for the two of them to sit. Midna all but throws herself into the seat, lounging back with her arms crossed. Link hears that tinkling again. He seats himself and wonders if he should maybe scoot the chair further away from the angry girl.

 

The principal clears his throat gently. He goes through the general procedures of giving Link information and paperwork and explaining schedules, taking great care to speak as clearly as possible - which Link appreciates. Beside Link, Midna is practically buzzing with impatience.

 

Eventually, she bursts, “Okay, so he’s a new kid! Why am I forced to listen to all this useless dribble! I thought you  _ wanted _ me to go to class!”

 

Link thinks he can see a faint twinkle in the principal’s eye even though his expression doesn’t change.

 

“I changed my mind,” he says simply. “I’ve decided that you’re going to personally escort Link and make sure he fits in nicely here at Hyrule High School.”

 

“HAH?” she yells, “What the fuck? Can’t he do it himself like every other normal kid here?”

 

“Language,” Auru says placidly. “The thing is, Midna, that our boy Link here is  _ not _ normal.”

 

Midna narrows her eyes, unimpressed but still listening. Link shuffles uncomfortably. Here it comes.

 

“My boy, if you would,” Auru gestures.

 

With a little sigh, Link lifts the side of his beanie and holds his hair to the side, revealing his hearing aid. He probably only imagines it, but he thinks he can hear a little gasp from Midna. Quickly, he covers his ear again, wishing his cheeks weren’t so hot.

 

“While he might not be  _ normal _ ,” Auru says, “We still want to treat him as an equal and allow him to experience high school life just like any other teenager. But he will need some help - if he’ll accept it. So I want you to make sure that he doesn’t get into any sticky situations. Is that understood?”

 

“Tell me again why it has to be  _ me, _ ” Midna snarls, composure apparently regained.

 

Auru does smile a little now, “You’ve been visiting me a lot more often, Midna. Your record is getting decorated with some very ugly marks. I simply think it would be a good idea to have something positive written down there, don’t you think?”

 

Midna’s mouth is open in shock. She seems too offended to think of a response.

 

Auru nods, “Well, if there are no complaints... Link is enrolled in your class. Here’s a copy of his schedule. Be sure to behave and set a good example. Take care now, you two.”

 

The door closes behind the two of them with a final thud. 

 

Link looks sideways at Midna, trying to hide behind his bangs. The girl still looks a little shocked, but also thoughtful. She suddenly releases a huge sigh and turns to him. He shies back instinctively, even though she is far shorter than him.

 

She snorts irritably, “Calm down, loser, I’m not going to hit you or anything. We have to get to class now, so keep up.”

 

Midna starts walking without waiting for a response and Link finds himself having to awkwardly half-walk-half-jog just to keep up with her. She’s definitely not as talkative as Urbosa, but Link uses the opportunity to examine her a bit more. Her boots are lethal-looking leather beasts with spikes and buckles everywhere, matching her belt that was additionally decorated with chains. Her wrists and fingers were covered in jewellery and her nails were painted an electric blue. 

 

With a small delight, he finds the source of the tinkling. The many metal hanging accessories sometimes collide as Midna moves. Link marvels at how he could even hear the delicate sound.

 

Midna must have caught him looking at her and she turns on a heel in front of him, causing him nearly to walk into her.

 

“What are you checking me out for, loser?” she demands, hands on her hips and chin tilted defiantly upward.

 

Link shakes his head quickly.

 

“Oh?” she demands, stepping into his personal space. “Not good enough for you, am I?”

 

Link’s mouth drops open in confusion. What is wrong with her? What answer does she even expect?

 

“Midna, who are you terrorising now?” comes a surprisingly clear voice on Link’s good side. He turns to see one of the most beautiful people he’s ever encountered. 

 

She’s wearing a white dress with a blue blazer over. She looks so formal but also so unaware of how beautiful she is. Maybe that lack of awareness is what stunned Link the most. 

 

She turns to face Link and smiles charmingly.

 

“My apologies for my cousin, she's a little rough around the edges.”

 

Link shakes his head quickly and waves a hand in dismissal.

 

Midna suddenly grabs Link's arm and pulls him after her. She walks with her nose turned up and body facing away from the newcomer. She turns towards him as she speaks.

 

“Come on, we don't have time to waste on a princess.”

 

Link doesn't even get a chance to wave an apologetic goodbye before he's tugged around a corner. Midna releases his arm and grumpily looks away.

 

Link squints.

 

Is she… pouting?

 

He taps her on the shoulder and makes a questioning gesture when she turns to look at him.

 

Midna rolls her eyes.

 

“It's really nothing important. That was Zelda, she's my cousin. She's the typical student president, good at everything, can do no wrong golden child. I'm the black sheep of the family. No big deal.”

 

Link raises an eyebrow and she sticks out her tongue at him.

 

“Whatever, aren't we supposed to be going to class?”

 

They do eventually get to their class, which is so embedded in the maze of a school that Link is actually relieved to have a designated guide. Midna slams open the door without preamble and announces to the teacher that Link is new.

 

As if the teacher wouldn’t be able to tell.

 

Midna heads to her seat at the back of the class.

 

Link stands awkwardly at the door.

 

The teacher, a strict-looking woman, beckons him forward. “You must be Link. I’ve been expecting you. I’m Miss Tulmar and I’ll be your homeroom teacher.”

 

She speaks clearly but doesn’t try to speak in that annoying exaggerated way that some people do.

 

Miss Tulmar says to the class. “Right, Link here is going to be joining us from today. Be courteous and patient. Link, you’ll be sitting here in the front, let me know if you have any issues. Midna?”

 

Midna bristles. “What?” she calls out.

 

“You may switch seats with Alix here next to Link. Share your books with him for today. I’m sure you do actually own the syllabus much as you pretend not to acknowledge its existence.”

 

Link can’t hear it but he imagines that Midna is grumbling under her breath as she moves her things to the designated seat. He moves to his own seat. There’s a faint murmuring sound and Link thinks the class must be wondering why he didn’t introduce himself. They’ll find out soon enough anyway.

 

Midna looks annoyed but unsurprised that she couldn’t manage to get rid of Link. She does actually help him in class, even though she acts like she isn’t. She shows him where they’re reading in the textbook, highlights important notes, and shows him what the teacher is talking about when she’s facing the blackboard. If he has a question, he’ll write a little note on a piece of paper and she’ll scrawl a response. 

 

Obviously, Miss Tulmar ignores this because Midna  _ is _ helping.

 

What does cause her to raise an eyebrow, however, is when Midna very obviously and loudly moves her desk closer to Link so that their desks are practically connected. Link feels his cheeks and ears becoming hot as he can practically feel the stares of his classmates boring into his back. Midna stares at their teacher for a few moments before Miss Tulmar simply shrugs and continues with her lesson.

 

Midna starts taking notes with Link, particularly when Miss Tulmar speaks about something that isn’t written down. Link doesn’t comment on it, but he appreciates it. He senses she’s doing it for his sake, though she would probably never admit it. 

 

They spend lunch period eating in awkward silence. She faces away from him towards the window but her presence is still overwhelming. Link has switched off and surreptitiously taken out his hearing aid - it was getting too uncomfortable for his liking. 

 

He can sense his classmates want to talk to him but are feeling intimidated by the fierce girl currently at his side. He looks over his shoulder and catches the eyes of one of the girls blatantly staring. He gives a small smile and wave before turning back to his food.

 

Sure enough, he can sense someone standing behind him. Before turning he sees Midna side-eyeing him, but he smiles nevertheless to greet more people than he thought. Most of the class that were originally eating in the classroom have now approached in as a group. 

 

A few of them begin talking at once and he gestures at them to slow down. An admittedly obnoxious-looking girl steps forward and Link reads, “Which school did you go to before here?”

 

He writes down on a piece of paper, “I went to Ordon High School.” He even draws a little smiley face.

 

It’s the moment of truth.

 

He watches their expressions change as they wonder what to do with the presented information.

 

A boy asks, “Can’t you speak for yourself?”

 

Link smiles ruefully and writes, “I can speak, but I really would rather not.”

 

As expected, another girl asks, “Why not?”

 

Link doesn’t write this time. He holds two fingers up to his ear and mouths as clearly as he can, “I’m deaf.”

 

Most of the group’s faces shift to varying degrees of morbid curiosity and fascination. Two of the boys begin laughing, but Link doesn’t get offended. He’s been exposed to many different kinds of reactions before. He waits patiently.

 

One of the boys asks, or rather exclaims to his friend, “You’ve got to be kidding me! What’s a deaf kid doing at Hyrule?!”

 

His friend responds but covers his mouth with a hand, so Link is unable to see what’s being said.

 

He frowns and mimes the hand being taken away. 

 

The other boy laughs and the two both raise their hands to cover their mouths.

 

Now that’s just rude.

 

Link feels an abrupt sensation similar to a car rushing past him as Midna practically throws herself at the boys. She’s shouting something, but Link can’t see her mouth clearly. She grabs the boys’ hands covering their mouths and twists them painfully, viciously snarling something. The girls back away, mouths wide open. The two boys look terrified.

 

Shocked, Link doesn’t know quite how to react. 

 

Then Midna’s hands are being pried away and she’s forcefully shoved back. Link quickly jumps to his feet and catches her. He looks over her shoulder at the culprit - Midna’s own cousin Zelda.

 

She is standing tall and appears so full of righteous fury - something that would usually look odd on someone so pretty but she just looks like an avenging angel in human clothing. She shouts something about Midna having to control herself but then Link is standing in between them. He holds a hand towards Midna protectively and faces the president.

 

Zelda straightens. It seems as though she’s physically holding herself back. She gestures stiffly. “Move aside, please,” he reads, “My fight is not with you, please allow me to talk with my cousin in private.”

 

Link shakes his head adamantly. The president looks shocked. Everyone suddenly startles and looks to the door, where other kids are slowly beginning to filter in. Link assumes the school bell must have rung. Miss Tulmar walks in but Link only sees her from the corner of his eye, he hasn’t looked away from Zelda yet. He feels fingers covered in rings gently grip his hand and he finally relaxes his stance, even though he still watches the president warily. 

 

Zelda visibly pulls her composure back into place and says something to Miss Tulmar before exiting the classroom with her head held high.

 

When his teacher asks him what happened, Link merely shrugs.

 

The class eventually settles down and Link puts on his hearing aid again for the lesson. 

 

After a bit, Midna reaches over to his notepad. 

 

“You didn’t need to do that,” she writes.

 

“Neither did you,” he responds.

 

He hears her snort.

 


End file.
